A Coeur ouvert
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Huddy NC-17 - Ils se sont retrouvés, et sont prêts à se donner une chance. Cela se passera-t-il aussi bien qu'ils l'espèrent ? - Spoiler 6x22
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien. Dommage.  
**Spoilers** : 6x22 "_Help Me_"  
**Commentaires** : Cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté... * esquive les briques * Je voulais prendre le temps d'écrire celle-ci, et manque de chance, plus de fic en rab' ! Alors je suis forcée de poster un WIP... mais vous aurez tous les chapitres, jusqu'au dernier, c'est promis ! J'ai bientôt terminé l'écriture !  
Je vous préviens, il y aura de la guimauve. :)  
Le chapitre ci-dessous reprend tout de suite après le 6x22. Je n'ai pris en compte ni les spoilers concernant la saison 7, ni les photos du tournage.  
PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**A Cœur Ouvert**

Leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, Cuddy posa sa joue contre celle de House, se remettant de ses émotions. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés...

« Greg... Greg... » chuchota-t-elle « J'ai toujours eu envie de murmurer ton nom à ton oreille... »

Il sourit. Sa main délaissa son bras et se logea au creux de sa hanche.

« Tu le faisais aussi, avec le nain ? » demanda-t-il, sans se souvenir d'en avoir eu l'intention.  
« Arrête. »

Elle entoura son visage de ses mains et le força à la regarder.

« Ne pense pas à Lucas. C'est avec toi que je suis. »

Il baissa les yeux, conscient de sa maladresse.

« Oh non, Greg... Boude pas ! »

Elle croisa ses mains sur sa nuque, embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres et, collant un peu plus son dos au mur, le rapprocha d'elle, autant que cela était possible. Il enfouit son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur fruitée, peu affectée par l'agressivité de la poussière.

« Pardon. Pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »  
« Chut, c'est du passé... »

Il baisa sa joue. Elle tourna la tête pour attraper ses lèvres.

« Tu tombes de fatigue. »  
« Mmh... » grogna Cuddy.  
« Allons nous coucher. »  
« Je peux pas... Je dois retourner aider les secours... Et les urgentistes à l'hôpital... »  
« Reste. » souffla-t-il en prenant sa main. « Ils ne sont pas seuls. Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Il raffermit sa prise sur son flanc et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« D'accord. »

Il lui enleva sa blouse rose pâle, ne faisant qu'effleurer sa peau nue.

« Je veux juste dormir, Greg. »  
« J'entends bien. » dit-il en faisant glisser le pantalon sur ses jambes. « J'avais juste envie de te déshabiller. »

Elle se débarrassa du vêtement, s'assit sur le lit et se déchaussa, tandis que House se dévêtit rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps, Cuddy se lova dans les bras du diagnosticien. Au bout d'un court instant, elle vint s'asseoir sur son bassin, redessinant les traits de son visage du bout de son doigt.

« Il faudra désinfecter. » commenta-t-elle en frôlant l'entaille qui courait sur l'aile de son nez et débordait sur sa joue.  
« Demain. »  
« Tu veux un bisou guérit-tout ? »

Il sourit. Elle embrassa délicatement la blessure puis descendit sur son épaule, balayant doucement son visage de son souffle tiède.

« Il faudra refaire le pansement. Ça va s'infecter. »

Elle y posa sa bouche.

« Je crois que j'ai mal au pénis... »  
« Idiot ! » rit-elle en frappant gentiment son torse. Il retira l'élastique perdu dans sa crinière et libéra sa chevelure, qui tomba sur ses épaules et encadra voluptueusement son visage éclairé par un sourire. Puis il fit courir ses mains le long de son dos, dégrafa son soutien-gorge noir, libérant sa poitrine généreuse, qu'il caressa au passage.  
« J'aimerais vraiment dormir, tu sais. »  
« L'armature te fera mal. »  
« Il n'y en a pas. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mis. »  
« Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot ! »

Elle l'embrassa et roula sur le côté. Il l'entoura de ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

« Dors bien, Lisa. »

xxx

_[ A lire avec _deezer com/listen-525409 _( Elgar / Something Inside - Jonathan Rhys Meyer & Steve Erdody ) ]_

Quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, le diagnosticien ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt, croyant à une hallucination. Son bras endolori lui prouva le contraire. La tête de Lisa Cuddy reposait sur son membre supérieur. Il la regarda dormir, baignée dans la chaleur du soleil, puis embrassa doucement sa tempe et perdit ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle remua, ouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard gris. Elle lui sourit et vint se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

« J'ai du mal à réaliser. » murmura-t-il.  
« Je suis là. Je t'ai récupéré. »  
« Je t'aurais retrouvée, de toute façon. »

Elle caressa distraitement son torse.

« Je dois retourner à l'hôpital. »  
« Reste encore un peu. »  
« Tu devrais prendre une douche. »  
« Dis tout de suite que je pue ! »

Elle sourit.

« Et je dois changer le pansement de ton épaule. »  
« Mh. »  
« Où est l'armoire à pharmacie ? »  
« Salle de bains. »

Elle se leva, fit quelques pas et entendit un ' _croc_ ' sous son pied.  
Les pilules de Vicodin. Ou plutôt ce qui en restait.  
Elle ramassa les vestiges des opiacés, les jeta dans le lavabo et leva les yeux vers le mur.  
Un trou.  
Où était le miroir censé le cacher ?  
Dans la baignoire, brisé.  
D'accord...  
Elle ouvrit le placard, en sortit du coton, une bouteille de désinfectant, un rouleau de gaze et retourna auprès du diagnosticien.

« Assieds toi. » dit-elle en grimpant sur le matelas. Il s'exécuta. Elle enleva le bandage vieux de la veille avec précaution.  
« Ça risque de piquer un peu. » prévint-elle en s'apprêtant à nettoyer la blessure.  
« C'est ce que disent tous les médecins aux enfants qui se sont fait un vilain bobo et qu'ils savent que les marmots vont soit pleurer, soit brailler... Aïe. »  
« Tu m'as si souvent appelée ' maman '… Ça laisse des traces. »

Le sourire de House se transforma en grimace lorsqu'elle pressa le tissu stérile sur sa plaie. Elle embrassa le pansement et se posta devant le diagnosticien, lui offrant une vue splendide sur ses seins nus.

« C'est plutôt sympa de se faire soigner par une nana à moitié nue... » plaisanta-t-il.  
« Ton visage, maintenant... »

Elle appliqua un coton imbibé d'antiseptique sur la balafre qui zébrait l'aile de son nez.

« Mini Greg est tout émoustillé... »  
« Mini Greg va devoir calmer ses ardeurs, je pars à l'hôpital. » rétorqua-t-elle en passant le coton sur sa joue éraflée.

Elle posa son matériel médical sur la table de nuit, se leva, enfila vêtements et chaussures puis revint vers House.

« Fais pas cette tête... Je dois vraiment y aller. »  
« Où est Rachel ? »  
« Chez mes parents, jusqu'à demain soir. »

Il attrapa son poignet et amena la doyenne contre lui.

« Je veux que tu restes. »  
« J'ai pas le choix. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Il embrassa ses cheveux et consentit à la laisser partir.

« A tout à l'heure... »

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner, la porte claquer et le silence s'installer.  
Il avait bien conscience d'être le connard le plus heureux de la Terre.

xxx

House poussa les portes du PPTH, clama que ' _l'illustre Dr House amorçait sa descente chez les comateux, qui m'aime me suive_ ', signa le registre et passa devant le bureau de Cuddy. Elle avait fait un détour par chez elle pour se changer, puisqu'elle arborait un tailleur gris qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et mettait ses yeux clairs en valeur. Quant à lui, il avait trouvé le temps de racheter une canne. Il la vit se pencher pour ouvrir un tiroir et, sans se poser de questions, fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce. A en juger par son regard perdu, elle venait de retrouver la bague de fiançailles.

« Greg... Qu'est ce que j'en fais ? » articula-t-elle difficilement.  
« A toi de voir. »  
« Je ne veux pas la garder... »

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui en triturant l'écrin rouge.

« Ok. Je vais t'en débarrasser. »

Soulagée, elle lui tendit la boite.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Il posa une main sur le bas de son dos, l'amena à lui et lui vola une brève étreinte qui se voulut réconfortante.  
« _My pleasure_ ! » lança-t-il en clopinant vers la sortie.

* * *

_TBC.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler **: Allusions au 6x22.  
**Commentaires** : Chers lecteurs, je vous aime. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur !  
Bon le Hilson risque de vous décevoir. J'y arrive paaas ! x)  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Quelques parties de _Killer Instinct _plus tard, House descendit au réfectoire, afin de voler les frites de Wilson. Il le trouva assis à une table éloignée, visiblement en train de chercher quelqu'un. Lorsque l'oncologue l'aperçut, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

« House, tu es au courant pour Cuddy ? »  
« Quoi, Cuddy ? »  
« Ben... Lucas l'a demandée en mariage. »  
« Ouais, et ? »  
« Elle n'a pas encore accepté. Elle doute. Si tu veux la récupérer, c'est maintenant. »

Il ne le dirait pas à Wilson. Il était capable de gérer une relation tout seul.

« Fait chier. » grommela-t-il sans conviction.  
« ...Tu vas récupérer ton appartement ? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Et sinon, Hanna... tu t'en sors ? Enfin, je veux dire... Foreman m'a... »  
« Ouais, ça va. »

Un pesant silence s'installa. Wilson tenta de briser la glace.

« Cuddy a disparu cette nuit. »  
« Bah et alors ? Elle était là, ce matin. »  
« Personne ne sait où elle était. Ça ne t'intrigue pas ? »  
« Que dalle. » conclut le diagnosticien.  
« Pourquoi tu es si distant avec elle ? »  
« Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ? »  
« Tu me caches quelque chose, House. »  
« Ouais, Cuddy et moi, on a passé la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air. T'es content ? »

L'oncologue écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est vrai ? »  
« Non. »  
« Ah... Tu sais House, si tu as besoin de parler, je... »  
« Je vais bien, Jimmy. Nickel. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, laissant les questions silencieuses de son ami sans réponses.

xxx

« House, il n'est que 17 heures ! »

Il sourit. Rien n'avait changé.

« Bravo, Dr Cuddy ! Vous avez enfin appris à lire l'heure ! Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir que la petite aiguille, c'est celle des heures... »  
« Il vous reste 2 heures à tirer, consultations, de suite ! »  
« Les rhumes et MST attendront demain. J'ai un rencard, là. »

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie et entendit ses talons claquer derrière lui.

« Chez moi, ce soir à 20 heures ! » lui glissa-t-il. Puis il reprit, plus fort, afin d'éviter tout soupçon de la part des infirmières et autres gens sans intérêt qui peuplaient le hall de l'hôpital : « Désolé, c'est le genre de femme qui n'attend pas ! Elle a d'autres clients, après moi... »  
« Mais oui ! Demain sans faute, sinon je double vos heures ! » rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant, un sourire complice sur ses lèvres.

xxx

19h58. House attendait impatiemment dans son salon.  
Sa relation avec Cuddy lui paraissait totalement irréelle. Aujourd'hui encore, il pensait avoir affaire à une hallucination. Mais non... Cuddy avait rompu ses fiançailles pour lui. Après tant d'infructueux essais pour briser sa relation avec Lucas, il avait enfin récupéré sa femme. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme telle, malgré sa peur de l'engagement. Il lui était intolérable qu'un autre homme que lui soit proche d'elle. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul.  
Il repensait à toutes les horreurs qu'elle lui avait balancé à la figure, la veille. Oh, elle avait raison. Et il l'avait bien mérité. Il avait besoin qu'on le secoue. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment eu cet effet là...  
«_ I don't love you !_ »  
Il s'était vraiment senti mal. Il savait pourquoi. Il avait espéré tellement fort qu'elle éprouvait ne serait-ce que de l'attirance pour lui, qu'il avait encore une chance avec elle, même s'il avait plus ou moins abandonné... Mais voilà. C'était terminé. Ça l'avait blessé qu'elle le remette à sa place de cette façon.  
Et puis elle était revenue. Au début, il n'y avait vraiment pas cru. La fatigue, la charge émotionnelle, l'hydrocodone... Oui, l'hydrocodone. Il n'en avait pas pris depuis près d'un an. D'ailleurs, il s'était fait sevré à cause de ce genre d'hallucinations. Ça se tenait.  
Il s'était trompé. Elle lui avait rappelé que les pilules étaient toujours dans sa main. A cet instant, il avait compris qu'enfin ils pourraient avoir une vraie relation, et qu'il pourrait la rendre heureuse, qui sait. Elle n'avait pas mis fin à une situation stable pour tomber dans les bras d'un connard égocentrique. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur. Prendre soin d'elle. L'aimer, tout simplement. Et il était prêt.  
Hanna est morte, mais ça ne l'affecte pas plus que ça. Il y pense souvent. Il regrette de l'avoir amputée. Mais il ne peut plus rien faire. Cuddy est là pour lui rappeler que c'est sa patiente qui est décédée, et pas lui. Il vit toujours, il a retrouvé sa femme. Que peut-il demander de plus ?  
«_ I love you... I wish I didn't. But I can't help it. _»

20h02, des coups contre sa porte, il se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Cuddy le gratifia d'un sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Il attrapa sa main, l'attira à lui tout en fermant sa porte. Sans attendre, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous as cuisiné de beau ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Cuisi-quoi ? »  
« Oh, mince. Moi qui rêvais de voir le grand Greg House aux fourneaux... »  
« J'ai commandé une pizza végétarienne. Viens, ça va refroidir. »

Il l'entraina dans le salon, récupéra le carton d'emballage sur la table basse et lui tendit une part encore fumante. S'asseyant sur le canapé, elle voulut se jeter à l'eau, bien qu'elle redoutait le sujet, puis se ravisa et passa à autre chose :

« Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Wilson ? »  
« Je sais pas. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Plus tard. Quand on sera sûrs de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée. »  
« Oui... »

Tant pis. Elle devait savoir.

« Et... Et la bague ? »  
« Hm ? Ah, la bague ?... Je l'ai accidentellement fait tomber dans l'incinérateur à déchets toxiques de la morgue... C'est con, hein ? »

Elle pouffa, soulagée. Il reprit :

« Non, vraiment, je suis déçu. Je voulais la noyer dans la cuvette des toilettes... »

Elle rit encore, puis fut prise d'une soudaine amertume.

« Ça a du lui couter une fortune... »  
« Tu regrettes ? »  
« Je lui ai fait du mal, c'est sûr... Mais je... »  
« Lisa ! » insista-t-il en haussant la voix.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec la dernière bouchée de sa part de pizza.

« Lisa, est-ce-que tu regrettes de l'avoir quitté ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut tout arrêter... »

* * *

_TBC..._

(Aie, non, pas taper !)


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler **: Aucun  
**Commentaires** : Mes lecteurs sur le forum sweetsauce m'ont littéralement harcelée. Je vais créer un comité des auteurs de fanfics battus...  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Lisa, est-ce-que tu regrettes de l'avoir quitté ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut tout arrêter... »  
« Tais-toi ! » l'interrompit-elle en posant deux doigts sur sa bouche. « Ne me dis pas des choses pareilles. Je suis bien avec toi, je... Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Sa main vira sur sa joue. House en embrassa la paume.

« Je tiens à toi, Lisa, tu sais... »

Son rythme cardiaque s'affola soudainement. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient réciproques, et ça la rendait toute chose... Jamais elle ne s'était sentie comme ça avec Lucas. Comment avait-elle pu vivre dans le déni jusqu'ici ? Elle avait besoin de House. Définitivement. Elle ne pouvait plus se résoudre à vivre sans lui...

« Viens là. » murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Quel maladroit... »  
« Je m'adapterai... » rit-elle.

Il embrassa son cou, la faisant frissonner. Tendrement, il prit sa bouche entre ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, plongea son regard dans le sien et souffla d'une voix rauque :

« Fais-moi l'amour, Greg House. Prends-moi toute entière. »

Comment résister ? Il colla à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. Il avait tellement attendu le moment où elle lui permettrait de la toucher ainsi... Il s'y était refusé la veille, de peur qu'elle ne pense qu'il n'était intéressé que par le sexe.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre, ne cessant de s'embrasser. Ayant laissé sa canne contre le canapé, il se rattrapait à chaque parcelle de mur et à chaque meuble qui lui passait sous la main.  
Il avait longtemps fantasmé sur ce moment, il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il voulait la faire jouir, il voulait la faire crier, il voulait lui faire oublier la frustration qu'elle avait ressentie pendant ces derniers mois. Elle était insatisfaite, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il le savait. Il voulait faire preuve de toute la tendresse et l'amour dont il était capable. Elle n'allait jamais oublier la nuit qui s'annonçait, il s'en faisait la promesse.  
Arrivés dans la chambre, elle le déshabilla hâtivement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, s'accroupit et baissa son boxer, dévoilant un membre tendu. Elle frappa le gland de quelques coups de langue puis l'engloba.  
« Oh, Lisa... » grogna House en caressant machinalement ses cheveux.

Elle prit totalement son sexe en bouche, levant les yeux vers ceux du diagnosticien. Elle entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, s'aidant de sa main. Il gémissait et, satisfaite, elle accéléra. Elle sentait son sexe se durcir et pulser de plus en plus dans sa bouche, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'embraser son bas-ventre et de rendre presque douloureuse sa poitrine comprimée par son corsage. Enfin, il jouit, son regard planté dans le sien. Il libéra sa semence et, appréciant sa saveur, elle ferma les yeux et avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il attrapa la main féminine qui s'était égaré sur son flanc et obligea Cuddy à se relever. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, et la fit reculer jusqu'au lit, où ils se laissèrent tomber.  
« Laisse-toi faire. » ordonna-t-il tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de se redresser.  
Il avait besoin d'affirmer sa possession sur elle. Il la voulait pour lui tout seul.  
Elle laissa échapper un gémissement à l'écoute de ces mots. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne maintenant, qu'il la possède, elle voulait le sentir en elle, sentir ses mains sur son corps, sa bouche sur sa peau... Elle voulait lui appartenir.

Il déboutonna lentement son chemisier, prêtant une attention égale à chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Caressant, suçotant, mordillant... Il lui enleva sa jupe grise, accompagnant son geste de baisers brulants sur ses cuisses, répéta l'opération avec sa culotte et finit par ôter ses escarpins noirs.  
Elle dégrafa elle-même son soutien-gorge. Les mains du diagnosticien remontèrent vers ces deux merveilles qu'il caressa avec douceur tout en embrassant le cou offert de Cuddy. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos, l'impatience lui tordait le ventre. Elle se cambra tandis que sa bouche avait délaissé sa veine jugulaire au profit d'un téton érigé. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquèrent, leurs sexes se frôlèrent. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle le voulait en elle, tout de suite.

« S'il te plaît... » haleta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Ses yeux brillants, ses joues rosées, ses lèvres gonflées... Il la trouva belle.

Il présenta son phallus à l'orée de son intimité, lui arrachant un soupir de soulagement, suivi d'un grognement de frustration lorsqu'il s'éloigna et remonta vers son mont de Vénus. Il frotta doucement ce point terriblement érogène du bout de son membre. Elle eut un soubresaut. Il saisit ses hanches et la maintint immobile, continuant de simuler son clitoris. Elle avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait, partagée entre le plaisir, la frustration et la hâte.

« Prends-moi tout de suite, Greg... Je t'en supplie ! »

Il ne la fit pas attendre plus longtemps et entra en elle, tout en coinçant un mamelon entre ses lèvres. Elle laissa les gémissements s'échapper librement de sa gorge tandis qu'il s'enfonçait complètement dans son antre. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger. Il voulait qu'elle le sente en elle le plus longtemps possible. Il la pressa contre lui et enfouit son nez dans son cou, puis se mit à aller et venir lentement. Ses mains tenaient toujours fermement ses hanches, Cuddy approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de House et murmura :

« Plus fort... »

Il lui asséna un coup de rein vif, la faisant crier. Il recommença, encore et encore, imposant un rythme puissant et effréné. Il sentit sa chaleur humide se resserrer autour de lui et se contracter spasmodiquement tandis que la doyenne s'accrochait à ses épaules. Elle cria son nom. Il la rejoignit dans l'extase et se déversa en elle en un cri libérateur. Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration laborieuse et murmura :

« Je t'aime Lisa. »

Elle crut que la violence de l'orgasme l'avait fait délirer et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant son regard gris. Il la rassura d'un simple :

« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, retenant quelques larmes de bonheur. Elle avait simplement besoin de l'entendre le lui dire.  
Il se retira, posa une main sur son ventre et sa tête sur sa poitrine. Ainsi, il pourrait entendre son cœur battre toute la nuit. Et ça le rassurerait. Les stigmates de la veille étaient toujours présentes. Il avait besoin d'elle.

« Bonne nuit Greg. » souffla-t-elle en entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

xxx

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et émergea doucement. House ronflait, la tête sur son sternum. Elle sourit et jeta un regard au réveil posé sur la table de nuit.  
A peine 5 heures du matin.  
Elle s'estimait très chanceuse d'avoir la capacité de toujours se réveiller à la même heure. Et cet horaire convenait à merveille avec son emploi du temps...  
Elle caressa distraitement la tête du diagnosticien, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle descendit sur ses joues, son cou et frôla le pansement qui protégeait son épaule meurtrie. Il était d'ailleurs temps de le changer...

Elle regrettait tellement de lui avoir dit des énormités telles que ' _I don't love you !_ '… Elle avait espéré qu'elle l'oublierait une fois qu'elle aurait recraché toute la tension accumulée. Elle pensait tout le temps à lui. Même dans les bras de Lucas, elle s'imaginait que c'était lui qui lui faisait l'amour.

Mais elle ne s'était en rien sentie soulagée. La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer. Non seulement elle se sentait affreusement coupable, mais en plus elle avait pris conscience qu'elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait, et que cela ne se limitait pas une simple attirance. C'était plus fort et plus profond que ça.  
Foreman l'avait prévenue de la mort d'Hanna et du départ de House. Sa culpabilité avait littéralement explosé. Elle avait appelé Lucas et avait rompu. Elle aurait préféré le lui dire en face et ne pas passer pour une lâche, mais c'était urgent. Elle roulait excessivement vite dans les rues de Princeton, elle avait peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Elle s'y attendait. Elle se devait de le sauver. A temps, si possible. Ça aurait été de sa faute. Elle l'avait anéanti, volontairement. Pour se libérer d'un poids qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement, et sans se préoccuper des répercussions que cela entrainait. Quelle égoïste...

Il n'était pas chez Wilson. Elle était alors allée chez lui et avait trouvé la porte entrouverte et la lumière allumée. Elle était entrée silencieusement, voulant éviter de déclencher une réaction violente ou une crise de panique.  
Et si elle le trouvait mort ?  
A cette pensée, c'était elle qui paniquait.

Elle avait progressé à pas de loup, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains d'où émanait la lumière. Il était assis, sur le point de replonger dans les opiacés.  
Elle était parvenue à recoller les morceaux, et elle était très fière de l'avoir récupéré. Plus jamais elle ne le laisserait partir. Elle avait senti, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever, et à la manière dont il l'avait embrassée, qu'ils arrêteraient de se cacher derrière leurs habituels non-dits, et que tout changerait pour le mieux.

Elle le regarda dormir. Ses traits étaient tendus par la douleur, ses muscles légèrement crispés, mais il semblait heureux et apaisé. Elle se fit la promesse de prendre soin de lui, encore plus qu'avant.

Ce soir, elle récupèrerait Rachel. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa fille le mette mal à l'aise, mais elle sera patiente. Ils apprendront à se connaître et ils formeront une famille. Qui sait...

Elle le souleva délicatement, s'extirpa des draps et reposa tout aussi doucement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il remua un peu mais elle ne l'avait pas réveillé. Elle rassembla ses affaires et se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus où était passée sa culotte. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et enfin elle repéra son sous-vêtement... emprisonné dans la main de House. Elle eut un léger rire et se résigna à le lui laisser.

xxx

Il n'avait pas fait 3 pas dans le hall du PPTH qu'il entendit un hurlement hystérique :

« Fiiiiils de puuuuute ! »

House se retourna et vit Lucas Douglas, lancé à pleine vitesse, arriver dans sa direction. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter de sa trajectoire et Lucas manqua de rentrer dans le mur.

« Tu m'as volé ma femme, enfoiré ! Rends la moi ! Rends la moi, bordel ! »  
« Quoi ? » beugla soudainement Wilson, dont House n'avait pas remarqué la présence. « Tu couches avec Cuddy ? »  
« La ferme, Wilson ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! »

La porte du bureau de la doyenne s'ouvrit, le silence se fit, on entendit ses talons claquer furieusement sur le sol, suivis d'un :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ? Vous trois, dans mon bureau ! »

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoiler** : Allusion au 2x23 "_Who's Your Daddy_"  
**Commentaires** : J'introduis le médical dans ma fic. Et puisqu'il faut bien citer ses sources... le Larousse médical de mes grands-parents, qui est une vieille édition. Alors certes, les symptômes d'une maladie ne changent pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas des traitements. Bon, tant pis...  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

[ _A lire avec ceci : _deezer com/listen-5412171 _( Super 8 - Clint Mansell ) _]

L'ambiance était électrique. Cuddy se tenait débout, appuyée contre son bureau et fixait silencieusement les trois hommes assis devant elle.  
Lucas observait le sol, Wilson regardait House puis Cuddy, et inversement, en roulant des yeux ébahis. Le diagnosticien, quant à lui, brûlait la doyenne de son regard désireux. Elle se sentit rougir en repensant à leur nuit. Et le savoir en train de la contempler, probablement se remémorant les mêmes souvenirs qu'elle ne fit qu'amplifier la sensation de chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Elle se racla la gorge puis se décida à prendre la parole :

« Commençons par toi, Lucas... »  
« Je t'aime Lisa ! Je... »  
« Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît. » asséna-t-elle sèchement.

House ricana victorieusement. Elle ne releva pas.

« Est-ce-que tu avais besoin de hurler à tout l'hôpital que... »  
« Je vous ai vus, vous avez baisé toute la nuit, je suis jaloux, c'est normal ! »

C'en était trop pour Wilson. Il laissa échapper un son qui mêlait stupéfaction et incrédulité. House se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

« Tu nous as vus, comment ça ? » reprit Cuddy. « Tu es resté en planque toute la journée et tu as attendu qu'on rentre pour nous regarder faire l'amour ? »  
« Déformation professionnelle... »

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

« Irrécupérable... »  
« Je peux récupérer la bague ? »

Cuddy adressa un regard désespéré à House, qui s'empressa de la sortir de cette situation délicate.

« Ça dépend. Va falloir trier les cendres pour la retrouver. Et je ne répond pas de son état, pauvre petite... Immolée par le feu, c'est moche, comme mort ! »

Lucas le fusilla du regard et se leva brusquement.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, Lisa ! »  
« Sors de cet hôpital ! »  
« Merde, ce mec, il est pas stable ! Il peut pas te rendre heureuse ! »  
« Sors de cet hôpital ! » articula-t-elle du même ton agressif, en prenant soin de détacher les syllabes.

Lucas n'insista pas et quitta la pièce en marmonnant des bribes de phrases totalement incompréhensibles, bien conscient d'avoir définitivement perdu sa femme.

« Quant à vous, Wilson... »

L'oncologue déglutit, attendant la sentence. Rétention de salaire, suspension, ou pire ?

« Vous me ferez 8 heures de consultations cette semaine pour avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu. »  
« Vous auriez pu m'en parler pour... »  
« Vous préférez le double ? »

Rien à faire. Elle restait toujours la patronne.

« Non, ça me suffit amplement... »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et sortit, n'en revenant toujours pas. House et Cuddy étaient ensemble, et ça paraissait sérieux... C'était totalement inespéré.

« J'ai rien fait, maman ! » anticipa House tandis qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui.  
« Je sais. Mais tu as une semaine de retard à la clinique. Tu n'oublies pas, hm ? »  
« Qu'est ce que j'ai en échange ? »  
« Tu gardes ta place de parking. »  
Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.  
« Tu étais plus drôle hier soir... »

Elle jeta un œil derrière lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne les regardait et attrapa les pans de sa veste. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu sais que j'ai toujours ta culotte ? »  
« Je sais. »  
« Et tu sais que je ne te la rendrai pas ? »  
« Je m'en doute. »

Elle sourit.

« Je changerai le pansement de ton épaule à la pause déjeuner. »  
« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en baisant son cou.  
« Maintenant, consultations, Greg. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, sortit et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Les rhumes et MST attendront ( encore ! ) demain.

xxx

« Eh, vous savez quoi ? » lança Chase en entrant dans la salle de diagnostic. « House se tape Cu... »

Le diagnosticien se retourna, savourant déjà le visage décomposé de Chase, qui venait de l'apercevoir.

«... ddy. Oh, boulette... »

Foreman se tourna vers House, visiblement loin d'être au courant. Taub semblait ailleurs. Le neurologue prit la parole :

« C'est vrai ? Vous couchez avec Cuddy ? »  
« Vous prêtez donc si peu attention aux ragots ? Je suis déçu ! »  
« C'est vrai ou pas ? »  
« On a un nouveau cas, les enfants... »

Chase s'assit à gauche de Taub.

« Où est Thirteen ? »  
« En congés. On débutera le diagnostic du nouveau cas sans elle. »

House distribua les duplicatas du dossier médical.

« Afro-américaine de 17 ans, lésions cutanées sur les joues, alopécie, épistaxis, convulsions, gêne respiratoire et douleurs articulaires. » énuméra-t-il, tandis qu'il notait les symptômes sur son tableau blanc.  
« Lupus. » proposa Foreman.  
« Ce n'est jamais un lupus ! » le contredit Chase.  
« Mais ça colle. Lésions cutanées : Lupus érythémateux chronique, témoin d'un lupus érythémateux disséminé. »  
« Et l'épistaxis ? » insista l'Australien. « C'est pas un lupus ! »  
« C'est autre chose, en plus du lupus ! »

Taub soupira.

« Ouais ! » commenta House. « Taub a raison. Vérifiez moi les anticorps et faites moi une biopsie des lésions cutanées. Go ! »

Les médecins se levèrent, le diagnosticien passa dans son bureau et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Il déplia la lettre de Thirteen, et la relut une seconde fois, avec plus d'attention. Son écriture était hachée, sa signature incertaine, suivant les spasmes que subissaient son poignet. Elle n'avait pas expliqué les raisons de son retrait, mais il avait deviné. Son Huntington l'avait rattrapée.

xxx

Il était presque midi 30 lorsque Cuddy leva le nez de la paperasse dans laquelle elle s'était noyée. Elle envoya un rapide message au _pager_ de House et se rendit dans la salle de consultation n°3.

House était occupé à lancer sa balle rouge et grise contre le mur. Il réfléchissait à la patiente. A Thirteen. A Wilson qui n'était pas encore passé le voir pour le psychanalyser. Ça ne devrait plus tarder...  
La sonnerie de son pager retentit dans la pièce vide.  
«_ L. Cuddy_ Exam room 3. _»  
_Petite coquine !_ Songea-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Il quitta son bureau, plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour serrer la culotte de Cuddy entre ses doigts.

Il s'apprêta à pousser la porte de la salle de consultation mais stoppa son geste, soudain hésitant. Et si elle y avait enfermé un patient ? La dentelle noire était toujours dans sa main, et il commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de savoir par quoi elle l'avait remplacée. String en dentelle rouge, culotte en coton blanc ?  
Il émit un bref soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit assise sur la table d'auscultation.

« Déjà en manque ? » lança-t-il en fermant la porte. « A ce rythme-là, tu vas épuiser mini-Greg. »  
« Je dois changer ton pansement. Viens t'asseoir. »

Il s'exécuta. Elle fouilla dans le placard, en sortit une bouteille d'antiseptique et un rouleau de gaze.

« Enlève ta chemise. » intima-t-elle en se plaçant devant lui. Elle portait un pull rouge, et House avait l'impression de revoir la scène où elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour ses injections de ménotropine. Et il avait pu profiter de ses jolies fesses fermes...  
« Fais-le toi même. » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
« Greg, je ne suis pas là pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais en tant que médecin. »  
« Pourquoi tu le fais, alors ? »

En effet, elle venait de déboutonner sa chemise.

« Parce que sinon on en a pour la nuit. »

Elle ôta le pansement obsolète, dévoilant une plaie rouge qui commençait tout juste à cicatriser.

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ? » rétorqua House.

Elle appliqua un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la blessure.

« Oui. »  
« Ça pique. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Sadique. »

Elle enroula un ruban de gaze autour de son épaule.

« Et voilà. » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton satisfait. « Je le changerai ce soir. »  
« On pourra pas se voir. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu récupères Rachel. »

Il baissa la tête. Elle lui releva le menton.

« Je veux te voir ce soir. Viens après 20 heures. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et l'amena contre lui.  
« D'accord, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Lisa Cuddy... » grogna-t-il à son oreille.  
« Greg, pas à l'hôpital... Si on se fait prendre, on... »  
« Après l'incident de ce matin, ça changera pas grand chose. »

* * *

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoiler** : pas pour ce chapitre.  
**Commentaires** : concernant le patronyme du personnage que j'ai introduit dans la fic, je tiens à préciser que j'adore Muse, et j'adore Dominic Howard !  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement. Elle tenta de résister puis, n'y parvenant pas, elle lui répondit ardemment, plaçant ses mains sur son torse nu. House glissa une main sous son haut, caressant sa poitrine protégée par un rempart de dentelle.

« Dr Cuddy... ? »

Elle tressaillit et se retourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait le Dr Howard, cardiologue de bonne réputation... pour ses connaissances en médecine uniquement.  
House reboutonna sa chemise à toute vitesse, attrapa Cuddy par le poignet et l'entraina à l'extérieur sans piper mot, veillant à menacer Howard du regard.

« On est mal. » se contenta de décréter Cuddy.  
« Ça va aller. »  
« Non, ça va pas aller ! Howard, c'est un con ! »  
« C'est pas grave, on n'est pas les premiers à qui ça arrive ! Avant nous, il y a eu Chase et Cameron dans le local du... »  
« Je suis la directrice de cet hôpital, j'ai des responsabilités, je ne peux pas coucher avec un de mes employés dans une salle de consultation ! »  
« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle soupira.

« A ce soir, Greg... » conclut-elle en tournant les talons.  
Il la regarda partir, les yeux rivés sur ses fesses. Était-ce l'un de ses fantasmes ou sa jupe était plus moulante que d'habitude ? Et pourquoi son déhanché était-il si prononcé ?  
Faisait-elle exprès de l'aguicher ?

Il remonta dans son bureau et n'eut pas le temps d'y rentrer que Wilson l'intercepta.

« House, on a des choses à se dire. »

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la porte et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

« Je t'écoute. »  
« Cuddy. Depuis quand ? »  
« Que je la connais ? 20 ans. »  
« House... » s'impatienta l'oncologue.  
« Ok. Mardi. »  
« Comment ça s'est passé ? »  
« T'as qu'à aller la voir ! »  
« Pour me retrouver avec 16 heures de consultations ? Non merci ! »  
« Tu fais comme moi : tu sèches. »  
« Raconte-moi. »  
« Sérieusement, t'as pas des cancéreux à aller sauver ? Ou à leur tenir la main en pleurant parce qu'ils n'ont plus que 10 ans à vivre ? »  
« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Tu as honte ? »  
« Elle est normale, ma réaction. »  
« House, je ne suis pas con ! »

House soupira.

« On allait s'envoyer en l'air dans une salle de consult' et Howard nous est tombés dessus. »  
« Howard ? Merde. Tu sais qu'il n'hésite pas à lécher les bottes de l'administration ? Tu sais ce que risque Cuddy ? Et ce que toi tu risques, si jamais il... »  
« Ouais. »  
« Tu as intérêt à être sérieux. »  
« Je le suis. »

Wilson s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais il se permit une dernière mise en garde.

« Ne la fais pas souffrir. »  
« Je l'aime, Wilson. »  
« Je le sais, idiot. »

Il sourit et ferma la porte.

xxx

Cuddy s'éloigna sans bruit de la chambre de Rachel, en direction de la cuisine. Elle fit chauffer l'eau pour le thé qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire après avoir soupé, et se surprit à sourire bêtement. House acceptait la présence de sa fille. Elle croyait qu'il allait fuir ou qu'elle lui en demandait trop...  
Elle versa l'eau chaude dans sa tasse rouge et y noya un sachet de thé.  
Finalement, heureusement que Howard les avait surpris. Elle allait perdre le contrôle et faire l'amour sur son lieu de travail. Mais c'était trop tentant, et franchement excitant. La bouche et le doigté experts du diagnosticien y étaient pour quelque chose... Il avait cette façon de lui faire l'amour qui lui donnait envie de recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement. Elle adorait cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Et peu importait le fait que ça pouvait être dangereux.  
Elle avala la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et jeta un œil à la pendule. 20 heures 30. Il n'allait plus tarder...

Et s'il ne venait pas ?

A y réfléchir, elle avait été plutôt froide. Mais elle avait peur. Howard les dénoncerait au conseil d'administration. S'il ne le faisait pas, il leur pourrirait la vie. Dans les deux cas, pas d'issue.  
Des coups ébranlèrent sa porte. Elle posa la tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et accourut vers l'entrée. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à House de réagir et vint directement se lover dans ses bras.

« Bonsoir... » le salua-t-elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle releva la tête, riant elle aussi. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui te fait marrer ? »  
« Quel accueil... Je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

« Affreusement. » lui glissa-t-elle. « Tu as mangé ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Idem. »  
« On a toute la nuit, alors... »

Il la fit reculer jusque dans la pièce qui s'offrait à lui et ferma la porte d'entrée.

« J'espère que ta fille a le sommeil lourd. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. » dit-il à son oreille.

A ces mots, elle se sentit frissonner. Il fixa son regard au sien, brillant de désir. Il eut un fin sourire, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'entraina dans la chambre, tout en caressant sa bouche du bout de sa langue. Toujours dans ses bras, elle les enferma dans la pièce d'un coup de pied précis. House abandonna sa canne contre un mur et boita jusqu'au lit, accroché à Cuddy, pour ensuite s'y asseoir. Il dut délaisser les lèvres de la doyenne afin de faire passer son pull trop grand pour elle au-dessus de sa tête, il prit alors d'assaut sa poitrine nue. Elle soupira de satisfaction mais l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en lui enlevant rapidement son blouson et sa chemise.

« Ton épaule... » articula-t-elle entre deux gémissements.  
« Demain... »

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire et s'allongea sur le matelas, l'entrainant avec lui. Il la délesta de son jean avec facilité, elle fit de même avec le sien. Il la renversa et parcourut son corps frémissant de baisers, suivant une ligne imaginaire, partant de la clavicule jusqu'au nombril, effectuant un détour par chaque sein. Tandis qu'elle gémissait sous ses caresses, il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et ôta impatiemment son boxer. Ses lèvres vinrent retrouver celles de son amante, il enserra ses doigts entre les siens et entra doucement en elle, leurs soupirs se perdant dans leurs baisers alors qu'il se mouvait lentement. Il sentit la paume de la main de la doyenne se contracter, ses doigts se crisper et chacun de ses muscles se tendre. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'empêcher de crier et de réveiller Rachel. Après un dernier coup de rein aussi doux que les précédents, il la rejoignit dans l'extase, étouffant un ' _Oh Lisa..._ ' dans un râle. Ils reprirent leur souffle, House se retira et Cuddy se blottit contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et cala son front contre le sien. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux et passionné puis s'endormirent paisiblement.

xxx

House ouvrit les yeux et, aveuglé par le soleil, les referma aussitôt. Il prit le temps de s'habituer à la lumière vive et tâta le matelas. Il ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller seul, il était tout juste 10 heures du matin. Sa main rencontra un bout de papier et un morceau de métal. Une clé. Intrigué, il lut la note qui l'accompagnait.

_Greg, _

_Ma baby-sitter a emmené Rachel chez elle pour la matinée, je me suis arrangé pour que tu puisses te reposer. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu doives te sentir obligé d'arriver à midi..._

_Verrouille la porte en partant et ne mets pas la clé sous le pot de fleurs, garde la avec toi._

_Lisa_

_PS : Tu es beau quand tu dors._

Il sourit, relut le mot jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Il se leva, chercha sa canne du regard, pour la trouver appuyée contre sa table de nuit. Allons donc, cette femme était vraiment parfaite... Il s'habilla, suivit ses consignes, enfourcha sa moto et mit le cap sur son appartement.

xxx

Elle était idiote.  
Qu'allait-il penser ?

Elle redoutait simplement que Lucas ne récupère le double des clés, qu'elle cachait toujours au même endroit. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec...  
Pourvu que House ne l'interprète pas comme un engagement... Il fuirait, c'est certain.

Bien sur qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui ! Mais ce n'était pas le message qu'elle voulait faire passer. C'était trop tôt, elle avait peur de le brusquer.  
Elle fixait le dossier qu'elle s'appliquait à compléter, accoudée au comptoir de l'accueil de l'hôpital. Rien à faire, elle n'y parvenait pas, elle ne pensait qu'à House. Elle sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses et entendit un :

« Dr Cuddy, où est passée votre culotte ? »

Elle se retourna vivement, prête à hurler qu'elle portait un sous-vêtement et à gifler magistralement le goujat qui s'était permis ce geste déplacé. Puis elle se ravisa.

« Mon homme l'a gardée, et il ne devrait pas tarder à me la rendre, sous peine de 8 heures de consultations supplémentaires par semaine... » susurra-t-elle, constatant avec joie qu'il s'agissait de House.  
« Hm. » grogna-t-il en caressant sa joue. « Je la garde quand même... »

Elle attrapa sa main et l'éloigna de son visage.

« Pas ici, Greg. »  
« On n'a pas le droit à ça non plus ? »  
« Non... Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »

Il lui vola un baiser et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il le put. Elle sourit et, soulagée, replongea dans son dossier.

* * *

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiler** : 5x24 "_Both Sides Now_"  
**Commentaires** : Le nain arriiiiive ! * esquive les briques *  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« C'est un lupus ! » affirma Foreman dès que House fut entré dans la salle de diagnostic.  
« Super, papa est fier de vous ! Et l'épistaxis ? »  
« On cherche encore. La patiente a fait une hémorragie digestive qu'on a pu contrôler. »

Taub sortit de son état catatonique et beugla :

« Rendu Osler ! »

Chase, assis à sa gauche, sursauta.

« Je suis pas sourd, tu sais ! »  
« Epistaxis, hémorragie digestive, c'est un Rendu Osler ! » insista Taub.  
« L'un des parents est atteint ? »  
« Il nous manque les antécédents médicaux de son père. » répondit Foreman.  
« Faites une échographie cardiaque et un scanner du thorax. »

L'équipe quitta la pièce, House se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau. Il attrapa sa balle rouge et grise et la lança contre le mur d'une main, serrant la culotte de Cuddy dans l'autre.

Pourquoi un décolleté aussi profond, aujourd'hui ?

« On a détecté une anomalie artério-veineuse au niveau des poumons... »  
« Embolisation pulmonaire ! Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez ? »

Taub fit demi-tour, House jeta une dernière fois sa balle contre le mur. Il avait réfléchi tout l'après-midi. Cuddy faisait exprès de l'allumer, c'était certain.  
Si elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer.

xxx

Il était appuyé contre la rambarde et regardait Cuddy vagabonder dans le hall, 3 étages plus bas. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il la regardait, parce qu'elle remuait les hanches, beaucoup plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il l'observait faire claquer ses talons sur le linoléum et naviguer aux 4 coins du hall, signant des papiers, relisant des dossiers. Puis elle disparut dans son bureau, après avoir levé la tête pour lui adresser un sourire narquois. Il se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, se souvenait du jour de son internement à Mayfield.  
Il en voulait presque à Wilson de lui avoir conseillé de mettre Cuddy en colère. Il avait hurlé, précisément à l'endroit où il se tenait actuellement, à tout l'hôpital qu'il avait couché avec elle.

« _I slept with Lisa Cuddy ! _»

Il l'avait vu sortir de son bureau, jeter un regard surpris aux gens figés dans le hall. On lui avait rapporté ce qu'il avait hurlé, elle avait levé les yeux vers lui en se mordant la lèvre, furieuse. Il était parti et elle lui avait couru après, en larmes. Il regrettait. Il n'avait pas vu Amber, le sevrage avait été beaucoup moins pénible que prévu, mais il avait cru à cette psychose. Il avait tellement voulu que ce soit la réalité...  
Sans cet événement, il ne serait pas allé à Mayfield. Qui sait dans quel état serait-il aujourd'hui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il aurait pu empêcher Lucas de se rapprocher de Cuddy, et d'en faire presque sa femme. Il aurait pu la récupérer plus tôt et éviter cette souffrance.  
En parlant de Lucas, que faisait-il dans le hall ?  
Il le vit entrer dans le bureau de la doyenne, et House se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la pièce. Cuddy leva la tête, s'attendant à voir House, indigné, ou excité. A en juger par la façon dont il la regardait, elle optait pour la seconde solution.  
Elle manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Lucas, qui puait l'alcool.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et s'y appuya. Elle paraissait plus puissante debout qu'assise.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui. »

Puisque la ' méthode douce ' ne fonctionnait pas, Cuddy dut se résoudre à devenir plus méchante.

« Plus heureuse qu'avec toi, c'est déjà ça... »  
« Il n'est intéressé que par le sexe ! »  
« Il m'a prouvé le contraire ! »  
« Il ne s'occupera pas de Rachel ! »  
« Tu n'en sais rien ! »  
« Toi non plus ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue s'immisça dans sa bouche, sans une once de douceur. Cuddy eut une soudaine envie de vomir et sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il posa la main sur son sein pour le pétrir grossièrement.

« Dégage ! » cria-t-elle en le repoussant du plus fort qu'elle put. « Fous-moi la paix ! Tu me dégoutes ! »

Lucas s'étala lamentablement sur le sol, son bras retombant mollement sur une paire de pieds.

« Dr Cuddy, c'est pour une biopsie cérébrale... »

Cuddy porta son regard vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il baissa les yeux vers Lucas, qui se relevait.

« Dehors, le nain. Lisa n'a pas été assez claire ? »

Il n'obtempéra pas, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Finalement, il abdiqua et sortit, claquant la porte. La doyenne laissa librement les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« L'enfoiré... Il... »

House s'avança vers elle, posa sa canne contre le bureau et prit sa compagne dans ses bras, laquelle appuya sa joue contre son épaule et le serra tout contre elle.

« Pourquoi il nous fait ça ? Pourquoi... »  
« Chut. »  
« Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas me mettre à pleurer comme ça, je... »  
« Tout va bien, Lisa. »

Cuddy jeta un œil derrière House, vérifiant que personne ne les voyait. Les stores étaient baissés.

« Ta patiente n'a pas de symptômes neurologiques, si ce n'est les convulsions, qui sont la conséquence du LED. Je te refuse la biopsie. »

Tout en lui caressant le dos, il répondit :

« Il n'y a jamais eu de biopsie... Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser seule avec le nain. »

Elle sourit.

« Merci, Greg. »

S'assurant que la crise de larmes était passée, il affirma :

« Tu n'as pas de soutien-gorge. »  
« Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? »  
« Je ne sens pas l'attache. » dit-il en passant sa main sous ses omoplates.  
« Vérifie par toi même. »

Sa main se fraya un passage sous son chemisier et effleura sa peau. D'une pulsion, il sentit son désir monter en flèche. Sa poitrine était uniquement cachée par le tissu fin de son chemisier. Cuddy percevait son excitation palpiter contre son bas-ventre, malgré les vêtements qui les séparaient. House l'attrapa par les bras et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

« Arrête. » grogna-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
« Arrêter quoi ? »  
« De me provoquer. J'ai envie de toi. »  
« Attends ce soir. »

Il glissa une main sous sa jupe, puis sous sa culotte et écarta ses grandes lèvres, tandis qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas gémir.

« Brulante et trempée. » commenta-t-il. « Tu ne préfères pas être satisfaite maintenant ? »

* * *

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiler** : Allusions au 6x22 et au 5x23. M'enfin, ça prend à peine 6 mots, alors c'est pas grave...  
**Commentaires** : Première fois que j'écris une fic aussi longue. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir trop ennuyeux... j'essaie de faire bouger l'intrigue mais j'ai peur que ça tourne au soap !  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Greg... »

Il colla alors ses lèvres aux siennes, sa langue vint retrouver sa jumelle, le tout avec fougue et appétit. Cuddy déboutonna sa chemise mais ne la lui enleva pas.

« Tu n'as plus de pansement ? » parvint-elle à articuler entre deux baisers.  
« 'sert plus à rien. »

Il ouvrit son chemisier, juste assez pour laisser passer un sein au téton érigé, qu'il caressa avec une brutalité qui fit soupirer la jeune femme. Elle adorait quand il prenait possession d'elle ainsi.  
Il fit remonter sa jupe, lui ôta sa culotte humide, saisit ses cuisses et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il coinça Cuddy contre le mur, pouvant ainsi libérer son membre tendu qui devenait douloureux. Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, qui tombèrent au sol.

« Greg, ta jambe... Tu... »  
« Ça va aller. »

Il saisit ses hanches et entra complètement en elle, lui arrachant un long soupir. Elle sentait son sexe palpiter dans son antre et, comblée, elle gémit encore.

« S'il te plaît... » implora-t-elle.

Il lui imposa alors un coup de rein sec, la faisant crier.

« Tais-toi, on va se faire prendre ! »  
« Fais-moi taire, alors... »

Il accrocha son regard, plaqua sa main droite contre sa bouche et entama un rythme effréné. Son autre main quitta son flanc et s'égara sur poitrine. A chacun de ses coups de reins, le bas du dos de Cuddy heurtait le mur. House ne cessait de palper ses seins, sa langue venait embrasser leurs aréoles. Il sentit les jambes de la doyenne se contracter autour de lui et poursuivit ses va-et-vient, en allant plus profondément. Elle atteignit l'orgasme en un cri étouffé et posa sa main sur la bouche de House, sachant qu'il allait la rejoindre, et qu'il ne pourrait pas garder les mâchoires serrées plus longtemps. Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa fulgurante montée au 7e ciel qu'elle fut secouée une seconde fois, tandis que son amant se déversa en elle, son râle s'évanouissant dans sa paume.

Deux coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

« Merde ! » jura Cuddy. Elle embrassa House une dernière fois, et il la reposa délicatement sur le sol. « Un instant ! » lança-t-elle à son visiteur indésirable.

Elle ramassa sa culotte et la remit rapidement en place. House s'assit en face du bureau, reboutonnant sa chemise à la va-vite. Cuddy referma son chemisier et s'assit dans son fauteuil, reprenant son rôle de directrice.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, Howard fit son apparition et jeta un regard intrigué à Cuddy. House regarda alors la doyenne. Elle avait les yeux brillants, les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées. Sa respiration ne s'était pas calmée et sa poitrine se soulevait anarchiquement. D'ailleurs, ses tétons pointaient à travers le tissu du chemisier. Elle était tellement belle... Quant à lui, il priait pour que la débandade soit rapide. Le cardiologue porta son regard vers la gauche, où gisaient tristement les chaussures de Cuddy.  
Il aurait fallu que Howard soit sourd, aveugle et complètement stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour. Hélas, c'était loin d'être le cas... Et il avait déjà compris, avant même de frapper à sa porte.

« Dr Cuddy, j'ai besoin d'une signature... »

Il lui tendit un dossier qu'elle parcourut des yeux, avant de répliquer sèchement :

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ce dossier est vierge ! »

Elle le lui rendit, Howard fit mine de vérifier.

« Oh... je suis désolé, j'ai confondu... »

Un dernier regard vers House et il quitta la pièce.

« Bordel... » marmonna le diagnosticien.  
« Comme tu dis... »

D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur sa cuisse valide, ce qu'elle fit. Ils aimaient rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre après l'amour.

« Viens chez moi pour ce week-end. » proposa House. « J'ai récupéré une chaise haute et un lit pour Rachel... »  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Ouais. »

En réalité, il ne les avait pas encore achetés. Il insista :

« Alors, tu viens ? »  
« Avec plaisir... Mais je veux diner avec ma fille ce soir. »  
« D'accord. Viens vers 21 heures. »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Au bout d'un long moment à profiter de cette pause tendresse, le diagnosticien annonça :

« Il est 17 heures. Je vais y aller. »  
« Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper aux consultations parce que tu couches avec la patronne... »  
« Je n'ai pas envie de devenir un médecin modèle. »  
« Et tu as bien raison. J'aime quand tu m'embêtes. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Il l'embrassa et se résolut à se séparer d'elle. Un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, il clopina vers la sortie.

xxx

Cuddy sonna à la porte de House, se débrouillant comme elle pouvait avec son gros sac sur son épaule et Rachel somnolant, la joue appuyée contre l'autre.

« C'est ouvert ! » l'entendit-elle brailler. Elle poussa la porte et trouva House allongé sur le canapé, se tenant la cuisse. L'inquiétude la gagna et elle se précipita vers lui.  
« Greg ! Tout va bien ? »  
« J'ai installé le lit de la petite dans le bureau, si tu veux la coucher... »

Cuddy posa son sac dans l'entrée, se déchaussa et emmena Rachel dans la pièce adjacente. Elle enroula l'enfant dans une couverture, la déposa dans le lit et revint vers House.

« Greg... »  
« C'est rien, Lisa. Ça va passer. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

_Hold my hand._

Sa douleur était surement psychologique... Howard et Lucas... House ne leur laisserait certainement pas l'occasion de lui prendre Lisa, _sa_ Lisa. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ils ne pouvaient pas détruire leur couple, il en était certain. Cependant, ils pouvaient aisément leur pourrir la vie.

Il serra convulsivement la main de la doyenne.

« Tu as pris de l'ibuprofène ? »

Il devait se contrôler. La douleur ne devait pas fausser ses idées. Il ne devait pas se comporter en sale con. Cuddy a toujours été compréhensive sur ce point, mais il ne devait pas en abuser...

« Oui. Aucun effet... »

Elle a confiance, elle sait qu'il ne touchera plus à la Vicodin.

« Je reviens. »

Elle alla dans la cuisine, il entendit l'eau couler dans l'évier. Cuddy revint et passa un torchon mouillé sur son front couvert de sueur.

« Ça va mieux ? »  
« Mmh... »

_I'm in pain. Everyday._

Elle se sentait tellement coupable lorsqu'il avait mal... Elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir amputé.

Elle baissa sa braguette et fit glisser son pantalon sur ses genoux. House eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit sa cicatrice dans ces circonstances. Il détestait cette stigmate, témoin de sa souffrance. Quand il se regardait dans le miroir, il éprouvait du dégout face à cette cuisse mutilée.

« Je suis ton médecin, Greg. Je prends soin de toi. »

Elle le rassura en caressant sa joue.  
Elle posa ses mains sur la blessure et la parcourut de ses doigts fins, avec un luxe de précautions. Elle massait doucement sa cuisse meurtrie, et le sentit se détendre peu à peu. Ses doigts couraient sur sa peau, effleuraient la cicatrice. La douleur se calmait, House émit un soupir de soulagement.  
Il regarda alors Cuddy, et lui exprima dans son regard toute la gratitude qu'il ne pouvait formuler avec des mots. Elle sourit et lui prit la main. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses traits tendus et crispés. Elle était angoissée, il le devina.  
Il se leva et l'entraina dans la chambre, sans aucune difficulté. Grâce à elle, il n'avait plus mal.

« Enlève ton haut et couche-toi sur le ventre. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je prends soin de toi. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains, Cuddy déboutonna son chemisier et s'allongea sur le lit. House revint, grimpa sur le matelas, s'agenouilla à sa gauche et étala de la crème hydratante sur ses mains, avant de les poser sur son dos nu. Sous le contact du froid, Cuddy lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Elle fut apaisée par les pouces de House qui longeaient sa colonne vertébrale, des vertèbres cervicales au sacrum. Sentant la doyenne s'abandonner à lui progressivement, il retraça plusieurs fois ce chemin, puis pétrit sa peau au niveau des côtés. Il remonta sur sa nuque qu'il frictionna délicatement.  
Il tenta une approche vers le pourtour de ses seins. Aucune réaction.

« Lisa ? »

Il se décala afin d'inspecter son visage.

« Lisa ? Tu dors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.  
Il sourit et se déplaça au pied du lit afin de lui ôter sa jupe. Il se déshabilla et sans la réveiller, remonta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules. Il la rejoignit et l'observa. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, elle souriait légèrement et paraissait décontractée et apaisée.  
Il embrassa sa joue et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

* * *

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoiler **: Aucun  
**Commentaires** : je n'ai pas l'habitude des enfants en bas âge. Donc pour les futures incohérences : pardon !  
Finalement, ce chapitre, c'est un peu n'importe quoi...  
Anyway, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« Aaaayyyyy... lèèèèè ! »

Les gazouillis de Rachel tirèrent House de son sommeil. Il jeta un œil à son réveil : midi passé. Cuddy n'étant plus dans le lit, il s'extirpa des draps et posa les pieds sur le sol sans aucune douleur, seulement une gêne. Il se souvint avoir abandonné sa canne dans le salon... Non, elle était juste devant lui, appuyée contre le mur. Il eut un fin sourire et l'empoigna afin de rejoindre le salon, où chantait joyeusement Rachel.  
Elle trempait ses doigts dans de la compote de pommes, et semblait en raffoler. Sa mère la regardait avec des yeux attendris, et nettoyait avec application la bouche de sa fille lorsqu'elle s'en mettait partout.

« Aaaaayyyy... Ya ? Yaya ? »

Rachel lança un regard intrigué à House. Allons donc, qui était cet homme torse nu qui dévorait sa mère du regard ? Cuddy se retourna.

« Ça y est, la marmotte est debout ! »  
« Dit celle qui ne met pas 3 minutes à s'endormir... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Rachel les suivit, emportée par la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la pièce. House tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de Cuddy.

« J'aurais bien aimé te trouver nue dans le lit, ce matin... » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.  
« Manque de chance, j'ai déjà pris ma douche... Et encore merci pour hier soir... »  
« Aaaayyyyaaaaa ! »

Il sourit, se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Il ne voulait pas perturber cet instant privilégié entre une mère et sa fille.

xxx

House lisait une revue médicale, confortablement installé dans son canapé. Cuddy s'assit à côté de lui, Rachel dans les bras.

« Ma puce, tu te souviens de Greg ? »  
« J'espère, parce que quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a bavé dessus ! » bougonna-t-il en jetant la revue sur la table basse. Il fit face aux grands yeux qui le détaillaient avec curiosité.  
« Salut, p'tit monstre... »  
« Hih ! »

Cuddy lui tendit Rachel.

« Tiens, prends là. »

Il hésita un court instant puis posa la petite fille sur sa cuisse valide.

« Aaaayyyyy ! »  
« Non, moi c'est Greg ! »  
« Aaaayyaaa G'eeeeeg ! »

Rachel allongea le bras et atteignit la joue de House. Son début de barbe chatouillait sa petite main et elle rit aux éclats, puis bailla.

« Il serait temps que la petite Rachel aille faire dodo... » commenta sa mère.  
« Aaaaaayyy ! Wiiii ! »

Rachel fit un bisou sur le nez de House.

« Au' voi' ! »

La doyenne prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre improvisée. House la vit fouiller dans son sac, en sortir quelques affaires et s'arranger pour ne pas qu'il les voit. Il arqua un sourcil intrigué et replongea dans sa lecture.

xxx

[ _A lire avec ceci : youtube com/watch?v=I2LGjK8fIb0 ( There's no fucking rules, dude - ! ! ! )_ ]

House perçut vaguement le bruit que fait une clé USB lorsqu'on l'insère dans un port du même nom, celui de sa chaîne hi-fi. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque des talons claquèrent sur le sol, et que le morceau contenu sur le disque amovible s'amorçait.

Cuddy se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc au décolleté outrageant, ouvert jusqu'au sternum, et d'une jupe moulante, beaucoup plus courte que d'habitude, on aurait d'ailleurs pu la confondre avec une ceinture. Elle était perchée sur des escarpins à talons aiguilles, ses jambes étaient subtilement habillées de bas, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon strict, tenu par un simple pic.

House siffla d'appréciation. Cuddy, galvanisée par ses yeux désireux, se mit à se mouvoir en rythme. Elle déboutonna son haut et fit glisser le tissu le long de ses bras, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. D'un gracieux mouvement du poignet, elle jeta le vêtement à House, qui l'attrapa au vol. Il l'huma, s'enivra de son odeur, fixant la doyenne qui caressait son buste en lui adressant le même regard intense et désireux. Il remua, mourant d'envie de la toucher. Elle descendit alors vers sa jupe et en baissa la fermeture éclair, puis la laissa tomber à même le sol.  
Un string écarlate, accompagné d'un porte-jarretelles assorti.

« Ça te plait ? »  
« Oh, ouais... »

Cuddy libéra ses cheveux, qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. House dut défaire sa braguette, se sentant soudainement très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. La doyenne se retourna et lui offrit son dos, alors qu'elle dégrafait son soutien-gorge et l'envoyait rejoindre sa jupe. Elle cacha sa poitrine de ses mains, s'avança vers House et posa un pied conquérant sur la table basse. Il voulut toucher son mollet, elle l'en dissuada d'une petite tape sur le dos de la main.

« Shhh ! On ne touche qu'avec les yeux ! »

Il grogna de frustration. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, maintenant !  
Les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, Cuddy palpait ses tétons érigés. Sa respiration s'affolait doucement, elle déporta ses mains sur ses cuisses et s'apprêta à décrocher ses bas.

« Garde-les. Les chaussures aussi. »

Elle eut un fin sourire et se contenta de n'enlever que son porte-jarretelles. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le membre dressé de House, qu'il s'appliquait à flatter en la contemplant.  
Elle non plus ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle tendit une main à House, qu'il attrapa. Il l'amena contre lui et la laissa lui retirer son tee-shirt. Tout en l'embrassant, elle parcourait son torse de ses mains, et le sentait frémir sous ses cajoleries. Le diagnosticien joua un moment avec son string, pour ensuite le faire tomber sur ses cuisses, déposant au passage une claque sur ses fesses rebondies. Cuddy soupira, se débarrassa du sous-vêtement et vint brutalement s'empaler sur le phallus de son amant. Accueilli par une douceur trempé, il gémit, et la laissa faire. Elle remuait le bassin lentement, faisant accroitre la tension, tandis que House caressait sa poitrine de sa bouche.  
Mais elle allait doucement, trop doucement...

« Lisa... » supplia House. « Va plus vite ! »

Elle l'embrassa encore et amplifia ses mouvements. A chaque va-et-vient, leurs gémissements se mêlaient, formant une joyeuse cacophonie.  
Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble, Cuddy achevant leur ébat par un coup de hanche dur et passionné. Elle se laissa tomber sur le torse du diagnosticien et se déchaussa en s'aidant de ses orteils. House triturait sa chevelure brune, puis Cuddy prit la parole :

« Demain... J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes faire un tour sur ta moto. »  
« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur ? »  
« Si, un peu... Mais j'ai envie de partager ça avec toi. »

Il embrassa son front.

« Je garde toujours un deuxième casque, au cas où... »  
« Hm. Un jean et un tee-shirt, ça ira ? »  
« Oui. »

Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou.

« Merci... »

xxx

Assise sur son perron, Cuddy attendait qu'une tâche orange se dessine sur l'horizon.  
Sa baby-sitter avait accepté de garder Rachel jusqu'au lendemain soir, en échange d'une enveloppe plus conséquente que d'habitude.

Enfin, elle le vit arriver et caler sa moto sur l'asphalte, devant elle. House lui tendit un casque, l'aida à le positionner correctement et à le sangler. Il enfourcha son bolide, elle fit de même et entoura les hanches du diagnosticien de ses bras, qui lui demanda :

« T'as pas trop peur ? »  
« Non, ça va... »  
« On y va ? »

Elle inspira un grand coup.

« On y va. »

House démarra et s'engagea dans la circulation, prenant garde à ne pas rouler trop vite. C'était un habitué des excès de vitesse, mais avec Cuddy en passagère, il évitait de prendre des risques.  
Lorsqu'il roulait sur une route droite, elle le lâchait un peu, confiante. Mais quand il amorçait un virage, elle se cramponnait à lui.  
Et il adorait ça.  
Elle priait pour que leur voyage se passe bien, et finit par se relâcher, appréciant la balade.  
Ils traversèrent la banlieue de Princeton, débouchèrent sur des routes de campagne. Au bout de quelques minutes, House s'arrêta, aida Cuddy à descendre.

« Alors ? C'était comment ? »  
« Pas si effrayant que ça, finalement... » répondit-elle. « Je finirai par m'habituer aux virages. »

Autour d'eux, une grande étendue de gazon, sous un soleil éclatant. Le vent s'était levé, la doyenne avait la chair de poule. House retira sa veste en cuir et la posa sur ses épaules frissonnantes. Il l'entraina sous un arbre, où ils s'assirent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. House se sentait bien, Cuddy en sécurité, que demander de plus ?

* * *

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Spoiler** : 6x07 "_Known Unknowns_"; 5x06 "_Joy_"; 5x07 "_The Itch_"; 5x15 "_Unfaithful_". J'espère que je n'en ai oublié aucun...  
**Commentaires **: Un chapitre très musical... Guimauve par moment.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

[_ A lire avec ceci : www deezer com/listen-4097332 ( Time after time - Cyndi Lauper )_ ]

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son iPod. Elle tendit un écouteur à House, qu'il enfonça dans son oreille.

« Time after time... » commenta-t-il. « Ça me rappelle cette conférence sur la pharmacologie, l'année dernière. On avait dansé là-dessus. »  
« Oui, je m'en souviens. »  
« J'avais pensé à toi toute la nuit. »

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock ticks and think of you  
Caught up in circles..._

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais partie comme ça. »

… _Confusion is nothing new_

« C'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on parle de nos années de fac. »

_Flash back, warm night, almost left behind  
Suitcase of memories_

« J'allais t'appeler, tu sais. »  
« Mais c'est ça le problème, Greg ! Tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

_Sometimes you pictured me, I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said_

« J'ai cru que tu voulais juste me... me baiser, et que maintenant que tu t'étais bien amusé, tout était terminé ! … Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu t'étais fait virer de la fac, je ne pouvais pas deviner... »  
« Mais j'allais te... »  
« Oui. Je sais. »

_Then you said ' Go slow, I fall behind '  
The second hand unwinds_

« C'est de ma faute. » poursuivit-il.

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer. C'était trop dur de spéculer sur le passé, sur ce qui aurait pu arriver.

« Ça c'est joué à tellement peu, nous deux... Si je n'avais pas fini dans ton hôpital, si je... »  
« Quand j'ai perdu Joy, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? »

_If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me  
Time after time_

« Je sais pas... »  
« Et pourquoi m'as-tu repoussée ? »

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

« Je sais pas... C'est pas si simple... »

_I turn my picture fades, and darkness has turned to grey_

« Je ne t'ai pas vraiment repoussée... Je n'osais pas me lancer. Un soir, j'ai eu envie de te voir, mais je n'ai même pas osé frapper à ta porte. Alors je suis resté derrière ta fenêtre, à te regarder... »

_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm okay_

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ? »  
« Si... C'est en moi que je n'avais pas confiance. Tu avais l'air tellement sereine, j'avais peur de tout détruire. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi... »

_Secrets stolen from deep inside_

Cuddy enfouit sa tête dans le cou du diagnosticien, espérant cacher ses larmes.

« Mais bien sur que j'avais besoin de toi ! J'ai toujours eu besoin de toi... »  
« Lisa... »  
« Changement de sujet ! » dit-elle en appuyant sur ' suivant '. Elle releva alors vivement la tête. « C'est... Les Beatles ? »  
« Can't buy me love. »

[ _www youtube com/watch?v=JRsTWeDx7hs ( Can't buy me love - The Beatles )_ ]

Elle sourit et commença à chanter.

« _I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend..._ »  
« _If it makes you feel alright. _»  
« _I'll get you anything my friend..._ »  
«_ If it makes you feel alright._ »  
« _'Cause I don't care too much for money._ »  
« _Money can't buy me love !_ »  
« _I'll give you all I got to give... _»  
« _If you say you love me too. _»  
« _I may not have a lot to give but..._ »  
« _What I got I'll give to you._ »  
« _I don't care too much for money..._ »  
« _Money can't buy me love ! _»

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu es pire qu'un adolescent ! »  
« C'est toi qui a commencé à chanter ! »  
« Fallait pas me suivre ! »

Elle rit encore. Il caressa sa joue.

« Je te préfère quand tu ris. »

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Cuddy cala son front contre celui de House.

« Tu me joueras du piano, ce soir ? »  
« Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma mie ! »

Elle sourit tandis qu'il embrassait ses lèvres.

« On ouvrira une bouteille de champagne. »  
« Si tu veux... »

_Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied..._

« On est bien, là... »  
« Oui... »

xxx

Vêtue d'une simple nuisette noire, Cuddy contemplait la nuit à travers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à House qui faisait le tri dans ses partitions, assis derrière son piano.

« Ça y est... J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. »

[ _www youtube com/watch?v=LpQ-GTSCs4s ( 魔女の宅急便 やさしさに包まれたら ピアノ __ver. )_ ]

Elle se retourna, il se lança. Cuddy se servit du champagne et vint s'asseoir à sa droite.  
Elle le regardait frapper les touches. Il était serein lorsqu'il exerçait sa passion qu'était la musique. Elle but une gorgée de l'alcool qui frétillait dans son verre.  
La douce musique s'échappait de l'instrument. La doyenne en fredonnait la mélodie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il possédait ce genre de partitions... Le morceau reflétait la joie, l'espoir, l'innocence,... En somme, c'était mignon.  
Il acheva la ritournelle, et lui demanda son avis d'un simple :

« Alors ? »  
« J'aime beaucoup. C'est léger. »

Elle posa sa coupe vide sur le sol. Il feuilleta à nouveau les partitions puis, d'un ton hésitant :

« Celle-ci, je l'ai écrite pour toi. »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche de surprise et ne put rien dire, interrompue par la musique qu'il lui jouait.

[_ www youtube com/watch?v=xdLp3OagiEQ ( Cuddy's serenade - Hugh Laurie )_ ]

Il avait composé _Cuddy's Serenade_ pendant le Zeved Habat de Rachel. Il aurait aimé venir, parce que c'était une cérémonie importante pour Cuddy, et qu'il se devait d'être là. Mais il avait refusé, prisonnier de son orgueil. Et avait amèrement regretté.  
Il entama la coda et se tourna vers la doyenne.

« Je... Je... Merci... » balbutia-t-elle.

Au bord des larmes, elle sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'aurais pas du boire... Je ris, je pleure... Rah... »  
« Pompette au bout d'une seule coupe ? Tu coutes pas cher... »

Elle pouffa puis reprit :

« Sérieusement, merci, Greg. Ça me touche. »  
« Je vois ça ! »

Elle embrassa sa joue rugueuse et dévia sur ses lèvres. House se laissa porter par ses baisers et caressa son dos, ses mains entrant en contact avec le tissu frais de la nuisette. Il rompit leur étreinte pour souffler d'une voix rauque :

« Tu sais que t'es belle avec ça ? »  
« Tu sais que j'aime ton torse ? » rétorqua-t-elle en lui enlevant son tee-shirt.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre, tout en se cajolant. House s'assit sur le lit, attira Cuddy à lui et se laissa tomber sur le dos. La doyenne s'extirpa de son emprise et parcourut son torse de sa bouche câline. Arrivée à la lisière de sa ceinture, elle mordilla la peau ferme qui se présentait à elle, faisant gémir son amant. Elle lui enleva son pantalon, jetant un regard satisfait à la bosse qui pointait sous son boxer. Elle fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, parsemant çà et là une nuée de baisers. House se redressa, la saisit à la taille et la fit basculer sur le côté, puis s'allongea en face d'elle. Il embrassa d'abord ses lèvres, puis descendit sur son cou. Il palpait sa jugulaire du bout de sa langue gourmande, provoquant frissons et soupirs. Il dévia sur son épaule, baissa la bretelle qui gênait l'accès à cette peau si tendre et douce. Ses mains effleuraient son dos à travers le tissu qui le recouvrait. Trouvant finalement la nuisette gênante, House l'abaissa jusqu'à ses hanches, accompagnant ses gestes lents de coups de langue et de succions sur cette anatomie généreuse. Cuddy se débarrassa du déshabillé en remuant les jambes.  
Le diagnosticien baisa sa clavicule et suivit une ligne imaginaire jusqu'au creux de ses seins. Il prit un téton érigé entre ses dents, titilla l'autre de sa main. La doyenne, submergée par les exquises sensations que ses caresses lui suscitaient, se cambra, son corps prit de tremblements. House, sentant que c'était _le _moment, saisit une cuisse et la posa sur sa hanche. Il s'immisça doucement dans son intimité et ne put réprimer un râle. Tellement brulante, et trempée...  
Cuddy l'embrassa, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre. Il se mut alors lentement, savourant la douceur qui entourait sa virilité. Son amante soupirait et, son corps convulsant sous le plaisir qui le traversait, le serra contre elle. Il scella leurs lèvres alors qu'il la rejoignait dans l'extase et se déversait en elle. Il se retira et entoura Cuddy de ses bras puissants. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, prêts à affronter Lucas et Howard qui, ils le savaient, ne les lâcheraient pas de sitôt.

xxx

[ _www deezer com/listen-336078 ( A Chronicle of early failures, part.1 - The Dead Texan ) _]

Cuddy n'était pas dans son bureau.

D'habitude, elle profitait de sa matinée pour se débarrasser de la paperasse. Mais pas aujourd'hui.  
House traversa le hall et jeta un œil au planning de la clinique. Elle n'était pas de service aujourd'hui, mais c'était le cas de Wilson. Parfait...  
Il poussa la porte de la salle 1 sans prendre la peine de frapper, et tomba sur l'oncologue qui auscultait un petit garçon.

« T'as pas vu la méchante sorcière ? »  
« Vous vous êtes disputés, récemment ? »  
« Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question ! » s'impatienta-t-il.  
« Non, je ne sais pas où elle est. Tu pourrais me laisser exercer la médecine tranquillement, s'il te plaît ? »

Il claqua la porte et soupira.

Il se posta devant la porte vitrée du bureau de Cuddy.  
Ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur sa table de travail. Sa blouse blanche était accrochée à la patère.  
Elle était donc partie précipitamment.  
Avec un peu de chance, elle avait oublié de verrouiller la porte.  
House actionna la poignée. Elle avait oublié.  
Il entra, baissa les stores et fit le tour de la pièce.

« Lisa ? » appela-t-il, sans succès.

Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et tritura la culotte de Cuddy.  
Peut être était-elle dans sa salle d'eau, en train de vomir ses tripes ? Il en ouvrit la porte avec une once d'espoir. Elle n'y était pas.  
Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'un rectangle blanc sous le clavier de son ordinateur attira son attention.  
Une enveloppe, sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de Greg House. Il pensa immédiatement à une lettre d'adieu que son agresseur lui aurait fait écrire sous la menace d'une kalachnikov.  
_N'importe quoi !_ Songea-t-il alors que la scène s'imprimait dans sa tête, lui arrachant un frisson d'effroi.  
Il l'ouvrit.  
Et si elle le quittait ?  
_N'importe quoi !_ S'obstina-t-il à se répéter.  
Il déplia la lettre dans un rictus nerveux.

_Greg, _

_Lorsque tu auras quitté l'hôpital ce soir ( bien trop tôt, comme à ton habitude ! ), il faudrait que tu ailles directement chez moi. Je rentrerai trop tard pour manger, dine sans moi, tu trouveras de la purée dans un tupperware pour Rachel. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout est sous contrôle._

_Lisa._

Howard. Lucas.  
Ces deux noms s'immiscèrent dans sa tête comme un éclair déchirerait le ciel.  
Lucas. Howard.  
Comme un poignard s'enfoncerait sans pitié dans son abdomen.  
Howard... Lucas...  
Une lettre écrite à la va-vite. Ils ont eue Cuddy par surprise.

« Putain ! » jura-t-il en un souffle.

Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et quitta le bureau pour monter dans le sien, où son équipe l'attendait patiemment.

« Vous savez pas où est Cuddy ? »  
« Pas vue aujourd'hui. » lui répondit Chase. « La patiente ne présente plus de lésions hémorragiques dues au Rendu-Osler. La poussée de LED s'est calmée. »  
« Mettez-la sous anti-paludéens pour le lupus et faites-la sortir de l'hôpital. »

Sur ces mots, il avala deux comprimés d'ibuprofène, et eut subitement envie d'effectuer ses heures de consultations...

* * *

_TBC..._

* se barre en courant *


	10. Chapter 10

**Spoile**r : Pas pour ce chapitre.  
**Commentaires** : Chapitre un peu OOC, légèrement guimauve... Un peu violent aussi...  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Rachel avait réclamé sa maman. House avait réussi à lui faire manger sa purée. Comme elle pleurait, il l'avait bercée, malgré son habituelle maladresse avec les enfants. Elle s'était finalement endormie dans ses bras. Il l'avait couchée, et maintenant, il attendait Cuddy, assis sur le sofa.  
Elle avait oublié son téléphone cellulaire chez elle. Il l'avait entendu sonner lorsqu'il avait tenté une énième fois de la joindre. La sonnerie lui avait retourné les tripes et il l'entendait encore résonner dans sa tête.  
Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, et pourtant, il se faisait un sang d'encre. _Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si la police l'appelait pour lui annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé son cadavre mutilé dans une décharge publique ?_  
Il se massa les tempes. L'attente était insupportable. Et il imaginait n'importe quoi... Un peu plus et il appelait les parents de Cuddy pour leur confier la petite, il ne pourrait pas l'élever tout seul...  
Il entendit les claquements répétitifs de ses talons derrière la porte. La porte qui s'ouvrit. Il se redressa d'un bond. Cuddy, les yeux rouges, accrocha sa veste à la patère, se déchaussa, posa son sac au pied du placard et, sans un mot, se dirigea mollement vers la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre de bourbon, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Elle fit demi-tour et s'assit aux côtés de House.

« Lisa... »

Elle se tourna vers le diagnosticien, lui sourit tristement.

« Ils m'ont pris mon hôpital. »

Elle ne parvint plus à refouler ses larmes et laissa exploser son désespoir, face à un House impuissant et démuni. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et tenta de parler en bravant ses pleurs.

« Le conseil d'admin'... Ils... »

Il posa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Cuddy enfouit sa tête dans son cou en saisissant sa nuque.

« Chut, Lisa, chut... On en parlera plus tard... Pleure un bon coup, ça ira mieux après... »

Après s'être défoulée durant d'interminables minutes, elle se calma et, épuisée, sombra dans la torpeur.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, Lisa. »  
« Oui... Tu as raison. »

Elle se leva, essaya en vain de faire quelques pas; elle tenait à peine debout. House empoigna sa canne, attrapa la hanche de Cuddy et, ensemble, ils marchèrent jusque dans la chambre. La doyenne se déshabilla en des gestes lents et raides, à la manière d'un automate et se glissa sous les draps. House fit alors de même, mais avec plus d'entrain. La doyenne roula sur le ventre, tourna la tête vers le diagnosticien, qui avait adopté la même posture qu'elle.

« Dors, je suis là. »

Il caressa sa joue, elle lui adressa un demi-sourire. Il se colla à elle et posa sa main au creux de ses reins.

« Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi, Greg. Moi aussi... »

Il embrassa son front et attendit qu'elle ferme les yeux pour la rejoindre dans le sommeil.

xxx

A peine deux heures du matin. Cuddy n'était plus dans le lit. House s'extirpa des draps et se dirigea vers la faible lumière qui émanait du salon. La doyenne était assise dans le canapé et fixait le mur, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Lisa ? »

Elle sursauta et leva ses yeux humides vers lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Il fit demi-tour, pour revenir avec une couverture qu'il étendit sur ses frêles épaules. Il prit place à côté d'elle et l'entoura de son bras. Enfin elle se décida à parler :

« J'ai trouvé la lettre de convocation sur mon bureau quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital. Je t'ai laissé un mot et je suis montée au conseil d'administration. »

Maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée, il n'osait pas l'interrompre.

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de préparer ma défense. De toutes façons, qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Ils avaient des photos de nous, qui datent de mercredi dernier... Et assez significatives, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Elle renifla.

« Comme je m'y attendais, ça m'a pris la journée entière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Et puis le verdict est tombé. Ils m'envoient dans un cabinet médical de Baltimore, je commence lundi prochain. Je dois récupérer mes affaires dans mon bureau, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à retourner à l'hôpital, si je... Et à Baltimore, comment je vais m'en sortir ? »

House la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu vas y arriver, Lisa, tu y arrives toujours... »  
« Ça va tellement me manquer... Et puis tu ne seras plus avec moi... »  
« On verra ça plus tard... Il faut que tu dormes. Je décommanderai la nounou et on restera tous les trois, d'accord ? »  
« D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle recula un peu, posa son front contre le sien et réprima un bâillement.  
« Tu préfères dormir dans le canapé ? » lui proposa-t-il.  
« Oui... »

Il la lâcha.

« Pose ta tête là. » dit-il en désignant sa cuisse gauche. Elle hésita un instant puis s'allongea et suivit la consigne.  
« Et toi ? Comment vas-tu dormir ? »

Il se pencha sur le côté pour étaler la couverture sur elle.

« Je suis habitué à dormir assis. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Elle leva le bras pour serrer sa main dans la sienne et s'endormit sans difficultés. House cogitait, puis il finit par prendre une décision. Ça ne devait pas continuer comme ça.

xxx

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, jeta un œil au canapé; Cuddy dormait toujours. Le temps de faire chauffer un café, elle s'était réveillée et elle le regardait s'affairer, la couverture enroulée autour d'elle.

« Où tu vas ? »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua sa présence. Il leva le nez du papier sur lequel il était en train de griffonner.

« A l'hôpital. »

Il se leva et embrassa son front.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'avais dit que... »  
« Je sais. » l'interrompit-il. « Juste quelques détails à régler. »  
« Quels détails ? »  
« On verra ça quand je rentrerai. »

Elle attrapa sa main.

« Reste avec moi. » requit-elle.  
« Je reviens vite, promis. Ça me prendra à peine 1 heure. Je t'ai fait du café et Rachel ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Cuddy, enfila son blouson et quitta la maison.

xxx

Il se rendit directement dans le bureau de Wilson, entra sans frapper, et constata avec soulagement qu'il ne recevait pas de patient. L'oncologue était sagement installé derrière son bureau. Il s'assit donc en face de lui.

« Tu es au courant, pour Lisa ? »  
« Oui. » répondit-il simplement. « Comment va-t-elle ? »  
« Mal. »

Un silence tendu s'installa.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Wilson. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir la soutenir. »  
« Et bien sur, tu as fui ? »  
« Je l'ai laissée seule chez nous... »

Wilson eut un petit sourire. House se rattrapa de justesse.

« Chez elle, je veux dire ! »  
« Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... »

Le diagnosticien regarda le sol.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. »  
« Tu as changé, House. »

Wilson garda le silence un moment avant de reprendre, voulant donner plus d'impact à ses dires :

« Sois avec elle, tout simplement. »  
« C'est tout ? »  
« C'est tout. »  
« Merci pour tes précieux conseils, Jimmy... »

Une lettre de l'administration était placée sur son bureau, comme il s'y attendait. Il posa le carton qu'il avait dans les mains et monta en salle de réunion.  
Ils étaient tous là, y compris Howard, assis derrière une table en verre. House s'humecta les lèvres en entra.

« Salut tout le monde ! Je vais faire court, étant donné que je n'ai pas toute la journée... Pas la peine de me virer, je démissionne, et je vous emmerde tous ! »

Il cracha sur la moquette.

« Ça, c'est de la part de Lisa ! »

Il retourna dans son bureau, mit son ordinateur portable et sa balle de tennis dans le carton, pour ensuite faire de même avec quelques unes des affaires de Cuddy. Le cœur lourd mais le pas léger, il sortit du PPTH.  
La culotte de sa belle était toujours dans sa poche.

Il n'y avait pas de judas à la porte de l'appartement de Lucas Douglas, c'est pourquoi il l'ouvrit à l'individu qui s'acharnait sur sa sonnette, sans se poser de questions. Une main l'attrapa au collet, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Sans grande surprise, il se retrouva face à House. Il ne perdit pas contenance pour autant. Un des effets secondaires de l'abus d'alcool, sans doute...

« Alors ? Lisa t'a dit quel effet ça faisait de perdre son boulot ? On doit se sentir un peu... vide ? Non ? »  
« La ferme ! T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'enfoiré... Allez, t'es de mèche avec Howard et ses potes, hein ? Les photos, c'est toi qui les a prises ? »  
« Je ne pourrai plus récupérer Lisa. Alors je détruis tout. Parce que je l'aime. »  
« Tu lui enlève son hôpital, tu l'embrasses de force et tu... Bordel, tu oses me dire que tu l'aimes ? »

Lucas ne broncha pas.

« Écoute-moi bien, le nain. » cracha House. « Tu t'approches de Lisa et je t'enfonce les dents jusqu'au nombril, pigé ? »  
« Ça va, t'énerves pas... Je te la laisse, ta grognasse ! »

Le diagnosticien balança son genou entre les cuisses de Lucas qui tomba au sol, plié de douleur. Il n'usait jamais de la violence physique, mais là, c'était différent. On ne touchait pas impunément à sa Lisa !

« Tu l'appelles comme ça encore une fois et je te promet que je te rate pas ! » asséna House en sortant

* * *

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Spoiler **: Aucun.  
**Commentaires** : Une effusion de guimauve dans ce chapitre. :) Pas de quoi en faire une indigestion, je l'espère...  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Cuddy avait fait chauffer un plat de pâtes, espérant que House rentre avant que ça ne refroidisse. Il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, il l'avait dit lui même. Il était de retour alors qu'elle râpait du parmesan.

« Hello sunshine ! » la salua-t-il avant de poser le carton sur le comptoir. « J'ai récupéré tes affaires. »

Un bout de fromage dans la main, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser House.

« Merci Greg ! »  
« Et j'ai démissionné. »

Elle se recula, le scruta de son regard surpris, puis finit par lâcher :

« Hein ? »

Il jugea utile de répéter.

« J'ai démissionné, Lisa. »  
« Oui, ça j'ai compris, mais... Pourquoi ? »

Il lui prit le fromage des mains et mordit dedans.

« Aucun intérêt de travailler au PPTH si tu n'y es pas. Comment tu veux que je pratique la médecine si je suis privé de ton décolleté ? »

Il emmena le plat dans la salle à manger. Cuddy éclata de rire.

Il avait insisté pour nourrir Rachel. Cuddy l'avait laissé faire. Il se débrouillait bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants en bas âge. Et la doyenne devait bien admettre que sa fille s'était montrée coopérative...  
La petite faisait sa sieste, House s'était allongé dans le canapé pour soulager un tantinet sa jambe. Il avait légèrement ouvert les cuisses pour permettre à Cuddy de s'installer. Elle s'était allongée sur le ventre, avait posé ses mains sur ses flancs, sa tête sur son torse. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et voilà une heure qu'ils étaient installés là, à simplement se câliner.  
Puis Cuddy soupira.

« J'ai peur pour la suite. »  
« Mais non. » la rassura House. « Ça va bien se passer. »  
« Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? »  
« Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu es bien énigmatique, aujourd'hui... »

Il replaça une boucle brune derrière son oreille.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »  
« Si. » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. « Si, bien sur. Mais avec toi je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre... »  
« Chut. » murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. Il amena sa bouche contre la sienne, l'entrouvrant légèrement pour permettre à Cuddy d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se titillaient, leurs lèvres se caressaient, dans une explosion de tendresse.  
Et Rachel hurla.  
La doyenne se détacha à regret, House se leva et attrapa son poignet.

« Laisse, j'y vais. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers la chambre de Rachel et sourit.

xxx

21 heures, House emmena Rachel dans sa chambre et la déposa dans le lit.

« Bonne nuit, le microbe... »

La petite fille le dévisageait, elle n'avait visiblement pas sommeil.

« Eh, non... Ce soir, tu me laisses ta maman ! »  
« Duh ! »

Il sortit de la pièce, se faisant violence pour ne pas céder devant ces grands yeux suppliants. Finalement, il l'aimait bien, cette petite...  
Il se rendit dans la cuisine, où Cuddy rangeait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, lui offrant une vue délicieuse sur ses fesses. Elle portait un jean usé et un tee-shirt trop grand, et elle était aussi belle qu'avec ses décolletés et ses jupes moulantes.  
Elle sursauta lorsqu'il se colla à elle et se redressa. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

« Joli derrière, Dr Cuddy... » murmura-t-il avant que sa bouche ne se fraye un chemin entre ses boucles brunes pour venir effleurer sa nuque. Sa main droite vira sur son ventre qu'il caressa doucement, puis remonta vers sa poitrine pour englober un sein, dont le téton se durcit rapidement. Cuddy sentait son érection pulser contre ses fesses et implora d'une voix rauque :  
« Greg... »

Il desserra son étreinte, elle se retourna et voulut lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il l'en empêcha en saisissant ses poignets, la fit taire en l'embrassant. Posant une main au creux de ses reins, il l'entraina dans la chambre. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, House dominant la scène. Il lui enleva son haut, goutant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, profitant de l'absence de soutien-gorge. Il reporta toute son attention vers son jean, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il répéta l'opération avec sa culotte déjà humide.  
Elle eut un soubresaut lorsque sa langue chatouilla son aine. Sa respiration s'affolait, elle le supplia du regard.  
Il accéda à sa requête. Sa bouche vint embrasser son sexe, sa langue s'insinuait entre ses petites lèvres suintantes. Il sentait son amante se liquéfier et fondre sous sa bouche, et ça le rendait fou. Cuddy émit un profond soupir lorsqu'il effectua une pression sur son clitoris gonflé. Elle devait se contenir, pour ne pas exploser maintenant.  
Tâche rendue quasi-impossible quand House immisça un doigt en elle, sa langue s'appliquant à stimuler son mont de Vénus. La sentant au bord de l'extase, il se retira précipitamment, lui arrachant un cri de frustration.

« Couche-toi sur le ventre. » intima-t-il en se déshabillant rapidement. Elle s'exécuta, il saisit son bassin et le releva, l'obligeant à prendre appui sur ses genoux. Il admira un instant ses fesses fermes et rebondies, et cette femme qui lui était pleinement offerte.

Elle le sentit s'accrocher à ses hanches et entrer totalement en elle, dans un long gémissement. S'il savait à quel point cette posture l'excitait... Elle voulait ressentir la possession et l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, qu'elle lui appartenait à lui seul, qu'il était là pour la protéger.  
Il accomplissait de longs et lents va-et-vient, attisant le feu qui se consumait dans son bas-ventre. Puis chaque secousse se fit toujours plus forte, toujours plus violente. House dut agripper ses cheveux pour ne pas perdre le contrôle trop tôt. Les poings de Cuddy attrapèrent le drap et elle cria son extase avant que le diagnosticien ne se déverse en elle.  
Haletant, il se détacha d'elle. Elle roula sur le dos et House s'allongea à ses côtés.

« L'osmose parfaite... » souffla Cuddy. « Comme toujours ! »  
« Blasée ? »  
« Tu plaisantes ? C'est... Woaw ! »

Elle se blottit contre son torse.

« Dis, Lisa... »

Elle releva la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de demander à mi-voix :

« Tu es heureuse avec moi ? »  
« Oui. »

Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue rugueuse. Il paraissait soulagé. Elle reprit :

« Je n'ai jamais vécu une relation aussi intense et fusionnelle. C'est peut-être parce que je t'ai attendu pendant 20 ans... Oui, je suis heureuse. »

Il se contenta de la regarder en souriant.

« Et toi ? Heureux ? »  
« Comme jamais ! » répondit-il.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bonne nuit, Greg ! »

Il la serra contre lui et ils fermèrent les yeux.

xxx

[ _A lire avec ceci : www youtube com/watch?v=kval6c6KO1g ( Stay with me - Mariko Tone ( Cat's eye OST ))_ ]

Il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers Cuddy. Elle dormait, étendue sur le dos, tenant le bras de son amant. Son intimité était tout juste recouverte du drap, son corps était baigné dans la chaleur pâle du soleil.  
House caressa sa joue du bout du doigt et murmura à son oreille :

« T'es belle, Lisa... »

Une dernière caresse, il s'assit au bord du lit, prêt à se lever, lorsque la voix de Cuddy l'interrompit.

« Reste ! »

Il se retourna, la vit se redresser pour attraper son épaule. Face à ses yeux bleus suppliants, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »  
« Assez longtemps pour avoir senti ta main sur ma joue... »

Ils se faisaient face, nez contre nez, et se dévoraient des yeux. House promenait distraitement sa main sur sa hanche. Il bascula sur le dos et arqua son bras pour permettre à Cuddy de s'y installer.

« Viens. »

Elle se blottit contre lui, posa sa tête sur son torse et une main sur son ventre.

« Lisa... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. Mais avant... »

House releva son menton et embrassa ses lèvres avec délicatesse.  
Pour Cuddy, cela sonnait comme un baiser d'adieu.  
Non. Elle devait se faire des idées... Mais tout de même !  
Elle eut un mouvement de recul, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. Tremblante, elle attendit la suite.

« Tu veux partir avec moi ? »  
« Où ? A Baltimore ? »  
« Non, je veux dire... On fout le camp tous les trois, avec Rachel, et on s'installe ailleurs. A l'autre bout du monde si ça te chante... Je te suivrai. »

Elle réfléchit un instant. House priait pour qu'elle accepte. Il faisait un énorme sacrifice pour elle. Et elle en avait conscience.

« Mais pourquoi partir maintenant ? On plaque tout, comme ça ? »  
« Il n'y a plus rien pour nous, ici. Et c'est un moyen de dire merde à Howard et ses potes... De tirer un trait sur ces dernières années... On s'est fait tellement de mal... Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, Lisa. »  
« C'est dur à prendre, une telle décision... » dit-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du diagnosticien, lui permettant d'espérer une réponse favorable.

Elle s'autorisa un long moment de réflexion, le ponctuant de nombreux soupirs, jouant avec la main de House. Puis...

« Oui. »

Il se redressa vivement.

« C'est vrai ? »

Quelques larmes roulèrent les joues de Cuddy, étirées par un sourire.

« Oui. Je veux un nouveau départ avec toi. Je t'aime. »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, faisant basculer House sur le matelas.

« Lisa, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir pleurer ! »

Elle pouffa et l'embrassa, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être que c'était le cas, d'ailleurs...

_So stay with me, stay with me_  
_And never let me go_  
_Just take me in your arms again_  
_And say you love me so..._

* * *

_TBC..._

Rassurez-vous, c'est bientôt fini ! Il ne reste que l'épilogue !


	12. Epilogue

**Spoiler** : Aucun.  
**Commentaires** : On y est. 2 mois d'écriture qui s'achèvent. Je verserais bien une larme, moi...  
Bon, c'est un épilogue de feignant : 329 mots. Guimauve. Narration au présent, pour changer.  
Bonne lecture, malgré tout ! :)

* * *

Voilà 4 mois qu'ils avaient quitté le New Jersey.  
Ils avaient acheté une bicoque à moitié en ruine sur la côte de la Floride et l'avaient rénovée. La vente de leurs logements respectifs leur permettaient de vivre de leurs économies.

Cuddy regardait la mer, appuyée contre la fenêtre, simplement vêtue de la chemise de House. Elle ne sait pas qu'il vient de se réveiller et sursaute lorsqu'elle sent sa présence derrière elle. Il colle son torse contre son dos, lui dit qu'elle est belle, lui glisse qu'il a envie d'elle. Elle lui répond qu'ils vont réveiller la petite. Il lui promet qu'ils ne feront pas de bruits.

Wilson les appelait de temps en temps, pour prendre des nouvelles. Il avait été nommé directeur administratif de l'hôpital, et également doyen de la faculté. Il en avait profité pour organiser un remaniement au conseil d'administration.  
Lucas semblait avoir disparu. Howard était décédé du tétanos, après une lente agonie.

Elle se retourne, l'embrasse. Il est entièrement nu. Il la déshabille lentement, savoure comme à chaque fois la douceur de sa peau et son odeur sucrée. Il la prend dans ses bras, la dépose sur le lit. Elle l'embrasse encore, il entre doucement en elle et effectue de lents va-et-vient.

Ils aimaient s'asseoir sur la plage, regarder les vagues déferler, et écouter Rachel gazouiller juste à côté d'eux.  
Ils aimaient partager des grasses matinées collés l'un à l'autre sous des draps frais.  
Ils aimaient se promener en se tenant la main.

Il ponctue ses râles de ' _Je t'aime _' murmurés à l'oreille de Cuddy et ses coups de reins se font plus secs. Il sait qu'elle les aime ainsi. Elle entoure ses épaules de ses bras, gémit de plus en plus fort. Il étouffe sa langoureuse lamentation en l'embrassant. Son cri meurt contre ses lèvres, il la sent se contracter spasmodiquement autour de son membre. Il se déverse en elle et retombe mollement sur le corps de son amante.

Ils étaient heureux.

**FIN.**


End file.
